Blame it on Friends
by We Consort With Stars
Summary: After the Rachel Berry House Party Train-wreck Extravaganza, Kurt and Blaine experience the first fight of their friendship. This drabble is intended in place of missing scenes between Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson at Dalton and the at the Lima Bean. (this is a start to a drabble series I will publish if interest) Readers and Comments are welcome and loved!


_episode 2.14 -after their fight at the Lima Bean (Kurt's apology) -_

Kurt found Blaine at his locker the next morning after first block, his dark face tired and lacking the usual smile.

"Blaine" Kurt began, his voice questioning, Blaine turned to him with guarded eyes and Kurt felt immediately worse, "I'm sorry about what I said, for how I treated you yesterday, I was wrong. It's just…" He took a long breath and nervously ran a hand through his hair, cursing himself internally for messing that up too. The action was so strange for Kurt that it made Blaine smile despite himself. "It's just my issues with Rachel & whatever. Look, Blaine, I want you to know that I'm really sorry for judging you and snapping at you and all that. I don't want to screw up our friendship either. So I'm sorry, and you have every right to date whomever you want, even Rachel Berry, if you want," Kurt scoffed, shaking his head in an attempt to hide his discomfort at the idea.

Blaine chuckled and looked up to Kurt's eyes for a moment before he nodded, letting himself smile just a twitch when the bell rang in a loud echo. The taller boy met his smile briefly before turning to head to his next class, it took Blaine a few seconds before he spoke, raising his voice over the noise in the hallway "Kurt," the boy turned mid step to face Blaine, "Thanks, coffee later?"

Kurt just nodded with a smile before turning back to rush off to class.

_-After Rachel kisses Blaine at the Lima Bean -_

Blaine returns to the line expecting to find Rachel but is instead surprised to see Kurt holding his queue, "Where's Rachel run off to?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I honestly have no idea, she said something about gold and songwriting or... I don't know… then she grabbed & kissed me" Blaine shot a look at Kurt and he clarified, "On the cheek, and skipped away."

Blaine laughed feeling better than he had in what felt like weeks "Must be in a grabby mood today," he offered as explanation.

"I can only imagine why" Kurt visibly shuttered next to him and Blaine barked out a loud laugh while stepping up to place his order.

"So um, are we okay?" Blaine asks as he grabs a stir straw.

"I'm okay if you're okay." Kurt shrugs as he takes his seat and Blaine smiles easily.

_Roughly an hour later _

"I'm sorry too" Blaine said suddenly, breaking from their discussion about the next vogue cover.

"What?" Kurt's neck jerked, his eyes searching Blaine's face.

"I should never have agreed to the date in the first place, and not just because I'm gay." Blaine pointed out, eyes still on Kurt, relieved that he could laugh at himself again, "Because Rachel is your friend, Kurt, and I'm your friend and that's just… fucked up. So, really, I'm sorry, for my stupidity. I should never have dismissed your feelings or used your friend like that. "

Kurt nodded, averting his eyes to his coffee for a moment, "If I know Rachel Berry, which I do, I'd imagine she was using _you_ just the same… hoping for a reaction from Finn or Puck or whoever she wants this week... Besides, I'd be willing to bet this won't be the last time Rachel Berry tries to date a gay guy."

Blaine chuckled in agreement, knowing that Kurt still had something he wanted to say, simply by the way he was avoiding looking directly at Blaine.

Kurt shook his head slightly, staring down at his coffee cup and fidgeting in his seat as he spoke, "Thank you, Blaine."

"For what?" Blaine demanded noticing as Kurt pulled on the lapel of his blazer and straighten his already perfect tie that this was the terrified boy he'd met all those months ago on the staircase, the boy across from him was alone, again. Something Blaine hadn't felt since the day he meant Kurt, "For acknowledging your existence?"

"Well, that's more than she did," Kurt stated, jerking his head toward the door Rachel had exited earlier. "Just please, um, please don't ever use my…_ feelings_ for you against me again… I can't, I mean, that's really not fair, Blaine. You're gorgeous, and I can't help the fact that I like you, I mean I get that you don't feel..."

Blaine interrupts "I'm so sorry Kurt, it was just the thing with Rachel was like that easy way out… ya know? Like maybe I could just be straight, be _normal_ like everybody else. Maybe I could even make my father like me again. It was stupid, I honestly wasn't thinking when I agreed to go out with her and when you called me out I knew you were right… but I just, thought, maybe… "

"I tried it once too, with Brittney... well sort of… I mean I've known who I was since I was five," Kurt shrugs, looking out the window, "but I wanted so badly to just be normal for a change, it was right around the time that my dad and Carole were getting serious so my dad was spending a lot of time with Finn and it just irked me. How easy it was for them to talk, to be father and son, ya know? It didn't matter though, everyone knew… I am gay."

"So am I;" Blaine stated watching as Kurt's eyes shift to the table, suddenly focused on his food that has probably gone cold. Neither of them noticed it being delivered to them and for a moment Blaine stares at Kurt, gorgeous – still – he was always that. Kurt's face is turned down and he's re crossing his legs, straightening his tie and checking his already perfect hair again before he sighs and picks up his fork. It occurs to Blaine that Kurt looks almost nervous for a moment before a resigned, defeated expression crosses his features and he begins eating.

Then Blaine remembers Valentines and the moment, just a few feet from where they are sitting, when Kurt's eyes were terrified… admitting that he'd only gone along with Blaine's Valentine's serenade idea under the pretext that it was for _him_.

And Blaine's not really sure what or how he feels about Kurt anymore...

"Oh my god, how did this happen… I am _friends_ with Rachel Berry," Kurt scoffs, his fork clanging against his plate and Blaine barks out a laugh, nearly dropping his coffee at the horrified look on Kurt's face.


End file.
